Una fiesta para celebrar, nuevos talentos se conocen
by Natsumi Hyuga
Summary: En la aldea de konoha se lleva a cabo una fiesta para celebrar el embarazo de Hinata.(One-Short).


En la conocida aldea de Konoha donde se han forjado numerosas historias de héroes a lo largo de la historia, se estaba realizando una grandiosa fiesta.

¿Razón?, pues era la fiesta para felicitar al matrimonio Uzumaqui-Hyuga que se habían enterados que serían padres. Los amigos de ellos estaban maravillados al saber que serían tíos, ya se estaban imaginando a un pequeño rubio correr por las calles de Konoha con latas de pintura o a una pequeña y por decirlo, "bonita" niña que les saludaba.

 **-Que alguien cante-** Dijo Ino que estaba toda acaramelada con Sai.

En eso un rubio de ojos azules se paró y le regaló una sonrisa a su amada esposa, mientras iba hacia la pista de karaoke.

 **-¿Cómo creen que cante el dobe?** \- dijo un pelinegro que tenía sentada a una pelirrosa entre sus piernas.

 **-No sé Sasuke-kun, pero no creo que cante mal, verdad Hinata?-**

 **-No canta nada mal Sakura-san al contrario creo tú y todos se van a sorprender –** le dijo Hinata mientras la pelirosa le miraba extrañada.

Al llegar a la pista de karaoke, Naruto buscó una canción que pudiera cantar. -"Ésta será perfecta"- se dijo mentalmente.

La música empezó a sonar y todos callaron.

 _"Esto es un tema que nació en el orfanato_

 _y que hizo creer a, un incrédulo corazón_

 _que pensó que luego de haber sido lastimado  
nunca volvería amar  
hoy por ti le doy gracias al tiempo  
un beso (El Rey)."_

 _"Hoy note_  
 _un instinto, algo distinto, en que me fije_  
 _esa mirada y esa sonrisa_  
 _que de lejos me distes."_

Naruto mientras cantaba le giñó un ojo a Hinata quien ya entendió la indirecta, los demás quedaron de piedra, no creían que el rubio cantara tan bien.

" _Quiero decirte mil cosas_

 _lo has notado, yo lo sé._

 _No sé si estoy confundido no te enojes conmigo_  
 _creo que te gusto y tú a mí también_  
 _Solo recuerda el colegio, los años de niño_  
 _junto a tu lado soy el chico aquel..._  
 _que te vio crecer..._

 _Que te vio crecer..._

 _Y hacerte mujer.._

 _Que te vio crecer... y hacerte mujer."_

Hinata recordó a Naruto sentado en el columpio que estaba en un árbol detrás de la academia, las bromas de él, cuando Naruto se enfrentó a Neji, cuando ella se enfrentó a Pain, su confesión, la guerra, cuando se agarraron las manos, el funeral de Neji y sobre todo su día de bodas.

 _Shi may boyens_  
 _y yo su Rey, tú sabes_  
 _el orfanato."_

 _"Quizás soy muy callado y nunca te eh hablado_  
 _de esto que siento y ya no aguanto más._  
 _¿Cómo es que no te das cuenta de que al que solo verte_  
 _yo que soy tan fuerte empiezo a temblar?._  
 _Me canse de escribir cartas y dejarlas en tu puerta_  
 _nunca supiste quien era no me atreví a firmar._  
 _Que más querías que hiciera, si me pedias la luna_  
 _la luna te daba para ti nada más."_

 _"Ésta canción de amor_

 _Para ti... esta canción de amo_

 _Para ti… esta canción de amor_

 _Para ti… esta canción de amor"_

A todos excepto Hinata tenían la quijada hasta el suelo, definitivamente el rubio era la persona n°1 en poder sorprender a la gente.

 _"remember  
I'm always gonna by your boy_  
 _sencillo_  
 _el otro de aventura."_

 _"Para ti... esta canción de amor_

 _Para ti... esta canción de amor_

 _Para ti... esta canción de amor"_

 _te hará ver donde se busca_  
 _yo te busqué por todas partes_  
 _y ya te encontré, ahora no te voy a perder"_

Hinata, Sakura, Sai y Shikamaru recordaron cuando fueron a rescatar a Hanabi, cuando derrotaron a Toneri y el beso que se dieron Hinata y Naruto en la luna.

 _"I'm always gonna by your boy  
El rey _  
_El orfanato_  
 _Nosotros si hacemos música"_

 _"Para ti... esta canción de amor"_

Cuando el rubio terminó de cantar pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que sus amigos empezaron a decir que cantaba bien.

 **-valla no creía que cantaras tan bien dobe-**

 **-Huh teme, si crees que canto bien deberías de escuchar a Hinata-** Cuando Naruto dijo eso, todos se dieron vuelta para ver a la peliazul.

 **-¿Eso es verdad Hinata?-** preguntó Sakura.

 **-Claro que canta bien-** dijo Kiba **-no, canta hermoso deberían escucharla-** volvió a decir mientras le miraba.

 **-Que cante-** decían todos a coro.

 **-Está bien, voy a cantar, pero si Naruto me ayuda -** dijo ella mientras se paraba e iba hacia la pista con él para poder cantar. Estuvieron en unos segundos en silencio en los que Hinata buscaba una canción, hasta que la encontró, le dijo algo al oído a Naruto y la música comenzó a sonar.

 **Hinata:** On the first page of our story. _/ En la primera página de nuestra historia_  
the future seemed so bright. _/ el futuro parecía tan brillante._  
Then this thing turned out so evil _/Entonces esta cosa se volvió tan malvada._  
I don't know why I'm still surprised _/No sé por qué sigo sorprendida._

Even angels have their wicked schemes / _Incluso los ángeles tienen sus planes malévolos,_  
and you take that to new extremes/ _y tú lo llevas a nuevos extremos._  
But you'll always be my hero _/Pero tú siempre serás mi héroe,_  
Even though you've lost your mind _/incluso si has de enloquecer._

Hinata cerró los ojos y recordó su enfrentamiento contra Pain.

 **-Wow-** era lo que dijeron todos muy sorprendidos por la voz que poseía la Uzumaqui.

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn/ _¿Solo te quedarás ahí parado y verme quemar?_  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts _/ Bueno, está bien porque la forma en que duele_  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry / _¿Solo te quedarás ahí parado y oírme llorar?_  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie/ _Bueno, está bien porque amo la forma en la que mientes,_  
I love the way you lie _/ amo la forma en la que mientes._  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie. _/Ohh, amo la forma en la que mientes_

Now there's gravel in our voices / _Ahora hay agudos en nuestras voces,_  
Glass is shattered from the fight / _A medida que ellos se quiebran de la lucha._  
In this tug of war, you'll always win / _En este tirón de guerra, siempre vas a ganar._  
Even when I'm right / _Incluso cuando estoy en lo correcto_

Cause you feed me fables from your hand _/Porque me alimentas de fábulas la cabeza_  
with violent words and empty threats / _Con palabras violentas y amenazas vacías._  
And it's sick that all these battles / _Y es enfermizo que todas estas batallas_  
Are what keeps me satisfied / _es lo que me mantiene satisfecha._

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn/ _¿Solo te quedarás ahí parado y verme quemar?_  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts _/ Bueno, está bien porque la forma en que duele_  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry / _¿Solo te quedarás ahí parado y oírme llorar?_  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie _/ _Bueno, está bien porque amo la forma en la que mientes,__  
I love the way you lie _/ amo la forma en la que mientes._  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie. _/Ohh, amo la forma en la que mientes_

Ohhh so maybe I'm a masochist / _Así que tal vez soy una masoquista_  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave / _Trato de correr, pero no quiero estar siempre._  
Till the walls are going' up / _Hasta que las paredes se derrumben._  
In smoke with all our memories/ _Hay humo con todos nuestros recuerdos._

 **Naruto:** This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face/ _Es de mañana, te despiertas, un rayo de sol golpea la cara,_  
Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction / _Manchada hasta que nos acostamos en la estela de la destrucción,_  
Hush baby, speak softly, tell me I'll be sorry / _Calla bebé, habla en voz baja dime que estás muy arrepentida por haberme empujado._

That you pushed me into the coffee table last night So I can push you off me / _En la mesa de café anoche, para que pueda empujarte hacia mí._  
Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me / _Intento y me toco, así que puedo gritar que no me toques._  
Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy / _Corro de esta habitación y te seguiré como un cachorro perdido._  
Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me / _Bebé, sin ti no soy nada, estoy tan perdido, abrázame,_  
Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me / _Entonces dime lo feo que soy, pero que siempre me amaras._  
Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the / _Luego, después que me hayas empujado, a raíz de la..._  
Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we / _Caminos destructivos en que estamos, dos psicópatas pero juntos._  
Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's back/ _Sabes que no importa cuántos cuchillos nos hemos puesto._  
That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky / _en la espalda entre nosotros,_  
Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,/ _Nos tendremos el uno al otro por la espalda, porque somos afortunados._  
You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'? / _Juntos podemos mover montañas, no hagamos montañas entre nosotros_  
I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count / _Me golpeaste dos veces, yeah!, pero ¿quién está contando?._  
But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain / _Tal vez te haya golpeado tres veces, comienzo a perder la cuenta,_  
Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin'/ _juntos, viviremos por siempre, encontramos la fuente de la juventud._  
This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand / _Nuestro amor es una locura, estamos locos, pero me niego a perderte._  
Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it / _Y esta casa es demasiado grande, si te mudas, quemaré todos los dos mil pies cuadrados de la casa al suelo, no hay mierda que puedas hacer al respecto, pero_  
With you I'm in my f-ckin' mind, without you, I'm out it / _Porque contigo estoy bien con mi mente de mierda, y sin ti yo estoy fuera de esta._

 **Hinata:** Just gonna stand there and watch me burn/ _¿Solo te quedarás ahí parado y verme quemar?_  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts _/ Bueno, está bien porque la forma en que duele_  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry _/¿Solo te quedarás ahí parado y oírme llorar?_  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie _/ Bueno, está bien porque amo la forma en la que mientes._  
I love the way you lie _/amo la forma en la que mientes._  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie. _/ Ohh, amo la forma en la que mientes._

Cuando terminaron de cantar todos no paraban de aplaudir ,se habían enterado que 2 de sus amigos tienen unas grandes voces.

 **-¿cómo fue que nunca los escuchamos cantar?-** se preguntaban todos.

 **-Eso fue porque nunca lo pidieron-** dijeron Hinata y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

A todos les resbaló unas gotitas por la cabeza, esos 2 tenían razón. Intentando dejar eso de lado decidieron continuar la celebración . La noche pasaba y todos ya se marchaban a sus casas.

 **-¿Crees que sea buen padre?-** preguntó Naruto con un tono preocupado.

 **-Mejor padre no puede pedir Naruto, no te preocupes lo vas a hacer bien –** le dijo Hinata mientras le daba un beso en los labios **-vamos a casa-** le dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo y entrelazaba sus dedos.

Quizá puede que pasen muchas cosas a sus hijos en el futuro, pero ellos estarán para poderles mostrar su camino ninja.

* * *

Las canciones son de Don omar "canción de amor y la otra es de Rihana con Eminem y se llama: love the way you lie part 2


End file.
